Kagome and Kikyo, a Deadly Switch and Hells Plans
by INUYASHACRAZY1
Summary: Do Not I repeat, Do Not read this unless you are pure of heart and strong of stomach. A really mushy Inuyasha romance.
1. If you've gotta kick the bucket

Kagome and Kikyo, the Plot From Hell and the Deadly Switch.

An Inuyasha Love Fiction.

Written By Kiah Watson.

"Inuyasha…!" His amber-gold eyes widened in horror as Kagome was thrown off balance, sliding down the rocky soil beneath her to come to rest at the very edge of a deadly abyss. Miles and miles down, it finally ended in death for any who fell from such a height. At the moment, our companions happened to be fighting a herd of winged demons, kinda like the monkey things in 'Wizard of Oz'. During the fight, the couple had been separated from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and Inuyasha was kept busy with a group of them. Kagome had been nailing them one by one with her sacred arrows, when a fresh assault had actually focused on her. Now, she watched as they flew back in, with her only just clinging to the edge. "Waaaa!" she screamed, and tried to hang on as the pecking demons attacked her hands and head. Finally, Kagome couldn't stand it any more. "Let me alone!" She felt her hands release from their holds, and gave Inuyasha one last fleeting glance.

"Kagome, No!" Inuyasha let out a strangled cry as he watched her disappear over the side of the seemingly bottomless cliff, and out of his sight, maybe forever! "Kagome!" Without even a second thought to plans or action, he slugged the demon strangling him right in the gut, and ran to the spot where Kagome had last stood. Looking down desperately, he scanned the area. But upon seeing nothing, his ears drooped in remorse. He was too late! Wait, that green… There! He finally spotted her, hanging no less than 20 feet down, clutching helplessly to a protruding root. Looking around frantically, he groaned. "Ugh! It's too steep! She's lucky she even managed to find that measly vine!" Inuyasha saw her glance up, and the look that she showed filled him with anxiety. Her featured were completely covered in fright, but seeing him, a glimmer of trust shone in them beautifully. "Kagome!" He yelled, as her hand accidentally loosened it's grip. Grabbing back on for all she was worth, Inuyasha saw on single tear outlined on her cheek. "I have to get her! If anything happens, I'll…what's that?" His musing was broken by an angry hissing noise coming from behind them. Turning slowly, he swore. "God dammit! Bastards, I have no time for all of you!" The winged beasts had gathered themselves, and were re-grouping for another attack. "Fine! You'll all be wishing for me to kill you soon!" He flexed his nails expectantly. But his demon hearing picked up a crack from below that made him shiver. Kagome's vine was breaking! Turning back to her, he yelled, "Don't worry, hang on! I'm coming!" She nodded in understanding, her eyes clenched shut. Taking a few steps back, he whispered, "For you, Kagome." And with that he dived off into the nothingness of the chasm. Below, Kagome's vine finally snapped. 

"No, wait!" She cried, as she fell in slow motion, her skirt billowing in the wind. "And I never…got to tell him…" Her thoughts were disturbed by Inuyasha's sudden appearance. Biting her lip to make sure it was actually him, and not some before-death fantasy, she reached toward him. But he beat her to it and grabbed her into a caring embrace. Clutching his haori, she hugged him back happily, tears spilling unbidden to float around them. His silver hair flew wild around them, almost wrapping the two in a cloud of glitter, as the light of afternoon faded to night. "What are you doing here? Now we'll both die!" Even though her statement was full of sadness, Inuyasha just snorted in annoyance.

"Feh, wench I'm demon, remember? Just make sure you're on top when we land, okay?" Kagome stared past him into the darkness below and shuddered, imagining what could be there to greet them.

"But what if there's jagged rocks, or some such? Even you can't survive being impaled!" She felt him hug her tighter, then cup her face towards his.

"Just fall on me, got it?!" The roughness in his voice wasn't anger, though it was concern. And it was precisely this concern that scared her. His eyes seemed to caress ever inch of her, flickering with their golden light, and suddenly Kagome was filled with this terrible urge to…kiss him!? "What am I thinking? He'd probably just laugh at me forever for it anyway." But as she thought that, something stopped her rising annoyance. "What if…we don't have forever?" Wrapping her arms round his neck hesitantly, she felt him stiffen.

"I don't…wanna die with regrets." Kagome stared up into his wonderful features, wishing then and there to meld with him, to feel what he always felt, to see through his eyes.

"Kagome! Snap out of it! You'renot gonna d…!" But before he could finish, her lips claimed his in a most passionate, regretful, needing, loving, endless kiss, that speaking just wasn't an option. 

*Meanwhile in a town not to terribly far away…*

"Lady Kikyo, what is it?" Kikyo turned to stare at the man who had spoken, as her thoughts were elsewhere. Shaking her head at him, she gathered the last of her medicinal herbs and placed them back into her pack. 

"Naraku. Why are you here? I can sense you…" She stood, her kimono blowing in the evening wind. The woods seemed to call to her, and she shook off the odd feeling that she was being watched. But she never completely let her guard down, and with good reason. For there was something watching Kikyo, that would change everyone's lives. Walking over to the edge of the trees, she drew an arrow and notched her bow. Concentrating into the green undergrowth, time seemed to stand still. Finally, after minutes passed, she lowered them slowly. Mounting her nearby horse, Kikyo took one last glance at the town behind her and left, the steed kicking dust in his wake. But she wasn't the only one to leave. As the sand settled and everything was still, a shadow could only just be seen, following in her flighted path

"You will be mine, daughters of hell itself! And the hanyou, his fate will also be sealed!" 


	2. A loving swim in the rapids

*A few miles above the ground…*

Inuyasha felt slightly light-headed, but whether that was from the falling or Kagome's kiss he didn't know. All he knew was Kagome. Her scent, her raven hair, her rosy cheeks, her beautiful curves, the slightly flushed complexion, and most of all her full, pink lips. Surrounded by the spring petals and sunshine that was her, all his senses were drowned out. "If this is what I get before dying, I spose it's gotta be worth it!" Kagome finally released him, gasping for air but feeling very giddy, considering. Brushing some of the silky silver hair out of his face, she stared at him, for once speechless. But that didn't last for long. Suddenly, a giant boulder the size of a wheelbarrow came hurtling towards them, and Inuyasha just managed to avoid it. "What the heck…?" Looking up, he saw them. "Gods! They're gonna make sure we die! They're pelting us with rocks the size of shrines!" Pulling Kagome close into the folds of his haori, he got out of the way of a fresh couple. Looking down for a glance, she started at how close they were. But instead of rocks…

"Inuyasha, watch out! Their not rocks, their rapids!" As he turned to see what she was mentioning, a giant piece of earth smacked right into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. "Inuyasha! Wake up please!" But it was too late. With a giant splash the two fell into a raging river rapid, just as it began to rain. "Sputter, cough. Inuyasha!" Kagome resurfaced, water dripping from her soaked features, the wind whipping around her. It was a storm, and it had moved in quickly. Being thrown against a rock, she once again was forced under the icy blanket of water, smothering her in frothy waves. Struggling back up, she looked around quickly. Wind and rain bashed and howled through the trees, causing huge blankets of water to envelope her. Though she tried valiantly, Kagome just was no match for nature, and she found herself being hurled through what felt like time itself! Her chest heaving, she managed to grab onto a floating piece of driftwood to look around slightly. Water dripping from her nose and hair, no one would be able to suspect she was crying. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, answer me! Please." The cold night chilled her already soaked-to-freezing form, making her shiver uncontrollably. Looking up at the hardly visible sky, she prayed. Prayed for him.

Inuyasha hit the surface, and a wave of cold hit him immediately, sucking him deep within their swirling vortexes. As his breathe disappeared, Inuyasha finally forced himself awake. Breaking the water, he gasped and shook his head in a most…doglike manner. Grabbing onto a rock as he passed, Inuyasha was able to haul himself from the freezing river to the not-so-dry air. Standing completely soaked, he searched the rain-soaked night for Kagome,…his Kagome. He failed to notice a jutting branch, and was knocked back into the swirling black chasm sadly. "Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me? Say something! Anything!" Whining dismally, he wished he had admitted his love of her earlier. "Then she'd understand everything!" Suddenly, he was stopped by…Wet petals and sunshine! Kagome! Paddling over as fast as the water would allow, he came across her soaking-wet, shivering form strewn along a half-rotted log. "Kagome! Please, don't be…" he pulled himself onto the makeshift raft precariously. Placing his head to her chest, he checked for breathing. He didn't feel anything. "Kagome! Come on, please…!" Tilting her head slightly back, he looked at her pale features and swallowed. Wet hair blowing around him in a billow of silver, he knew he had to do it. Lowering his mouth to hers, he let his lips touch her cold ones. Pressing her chest, he repeated. Finally, when Inuyasha actually thought she was dead, Kagome choked up some water and gasped. He watched happily as she gulped air, and stared around her, heaving. As her gaze came to rest upon the boy in front of her, Kagome's eyes glazed into tears. 

"Oh, Inuyasha! Hugging him close to herself, she felt him stroke her hair comfortingly. And there they sat, for the longest time, both oddly happy, despite all that they had been through, but knowing that the other was there comforted them both. So on that rainy night, Inuyasha and Kagome sat soaked, until finally landing on shore early the next morning, she safely tucked in the hanyou's strong arms, and he…just happy that for that one night, she was his.

*Thousands of feet above, on the cliff where our story began…*

"What could have happened to them? I could have sworn I saw Inuyasha and Kagome wander over here during the battle…" Sango looked at the mass of fur and feathers, obvious signs of battle. "There's no sight of bodies, but they wouldn't have just, left, would they Miroku? Miroku!" Turning to realize the priest was no longer there, she spotted him a few paces away at the edge of the cliff. "Miroku? What's wrong?" Joining he and Shippo, Sango was startled at their expressions. 

"S…Sango look!" Shippo snuffled and began to cry. Pointing down the steep rock, Sango stared horrified. There, blowing forlorn in the rising wind, a small piece of green material fluttered from a broken root.

"No! They couldn't have…Why?" Sango took a deep breath, unwilling to admit the truth. Miroku reached over, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have to give up, not yet. Let's get on Kirara and see what we shall see. If they are…gone…we will have to know for sure." Leaning on his staff, the monk rose. Allowing Shippo to jump up onto his shoulder, he turned to Sango. "Come on, it's the least we can do." She clenched her boomerang in anger, and rose to her feet.

"You're right, Miroku. Kirara! Here. We are going down." The cat realized the urgency in it's masters voice, and was soon gigantic enough to ride, with huge tail and fangs. Jumping on, the trio began to descend into the icy mist, not realizing that they were about to lead their deadliest opponent right to it's prey.

*Naraku's hidden castle, where nightmares run wild…*

"Naraku! What are you scheming this time? I demand to know!" Kagura's greeting rang through the empty halls of Naraku's castle, reaching him all too clearly. She jerked aside the sliding door, staring at him coldly. He just stared at her blankly, emotionless eyes showing no hint of anger or fear.

"Ah, Kagura. What do you wish to know?" The calmness of his voice after her intrusion was disturbing, but she plowed ahead nonetheless.

"Have you created yet another reincarnation? And for what purpose?" Sitting right in front of him, it was clearly shown she had no intention of moving until her question had been fully answered. A small, yet possessive grin crept slowly across his bland features.

"And here I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I have created another minion for whom I have complete control..and purpose? What else but to destroy that accursed half-breed, Inuyasha?" Though his voice indicated the end of the discussion, Kagura stayed until he spoke once more. "Fine, Kagura. If you insist. My new creation is called 'Hippocraties'. She is a demon created for one mission, and here is my plan. Hippocraties is a shape shifter, like myself. She will take control of Kikyo, and get, close to Inuyasha. Even he won't know it's not the real thing. Then, when little Kagome is off sulking, We'll capture her! Just so Inuyasha stays unawares, Hippocraties will take her place. Then, when I have him trusting her completely, I'll kill him, along with Kagome and Kikyo, and all of their jewel shards will be mine. All three can be together in hell!" Kagura shook slightly at all the malice and hate in his voice, and stood silently. Turning to go, her spine chilled when he addressed her. "And where do you think you're going? Intruding on my space is a very, pricey thing to do. Kagura gasped, and fell to the floor in pain. There, in Naraku's palm, was her very heart. Sweat beaded down her face as she turned to look at him. Nothing but utter cruelty lay in those pools, and a horrifying…enjoyment.


End file.
